The Wolf Falls in Love with the Tiger
by xXxLoveLustAndPixieDustxXx
Summary: Twilight never happened. Jacob still a werewolf. But is Bella human? She half human but whats the other half? Story's better than summary. Plez read!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay let me explain a little bit. First I changed Bella appearance for her character. Second, Jacob is already a werewolf. Third, the Cullen do exist. And forth, enjoy the story! :)**

Jacob s POV I was running my patrols that Sam s making us do since the Cullens came back. So far nothing exciting or worth getting worried over for. This continued for a while.

_Man, I m bored_

_ Yeah so am_ _I_, I heard Embry say from his patrols.

That's when it happened.

A new scent filled my nostrils. But it wasn't a vampire.

**Like my first chapter? Please review and I welcome criticism. Short i know but read on and you will see why.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacob POV**

There it was. The biggest tiger I've ever seen. I'm not talking about your orange and black tiger. I'm talking about and _**White**_and black. It was at least twice as big as me. I could nothing but stare at it in shock. It was calmly drinking water from a creek.

_What is that?_ I heard the alpha, Sam, think to me.

I didn't even hear him or the rest of the pack come. The tiger's head whipped up. I took a step back. It had deep chocolate eyes with pure black pupils. It bared its teeth and a terrifying snarl came from its throat. I expected it to attack but instead it turned and ran away letting that dark forest swallow her.

_That was the biggest thing I've ever seen! _Seth managed.

_Got that right, _Leah said.

_Try to follow it, _Sam ordered.

_Let it be_, I told them. They looked at me in shock.

_If it comes back we try to talk to it. But for now let it be._ Sam reluctantly agreed and we called it a night. That night my dreams were black and white.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob POV**

I was now eager do to my patrols. It has now been three weeks since I've seen the tiger last. Though, sometimes, I still feel those brown eyes watching me, studying me. I took a deep breath, trying to find a scent. Nothing. I slumped my shoulders feeling disappointed. In the distance I heard a sickly screech.

_CCCCCHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I recoiled from the noise. I sniffed. My nose burned with the icy smell that was vampire. I sprinted toward the noise. I soon heard the paws of the pack following.

_Is everyone here? _Sam asked, his onyx black body catching up to me.

_I'm here sadly_ he Ice witch herself, Leah said.

_Oh shut up Leah! Present Sam_. Embry.

_Here _the rest said. That didn't make sense. If everybody's here with dealing with the bloodsucker.

I found that out when we arrived. There it was. A black haired leech, missing an arm, hissing at the white and black tiger. It snarled in return.

This time it wasn't alone. A little smaller the tiger, a lion and caracal stood crouching on either side of the vampire. Both of their canines were bared and freighting growls were erupting from there throats so violently, I thought their were going to tear open.

_NOW!_

I heard a female's voice command. In sync, the two cats lunged and tore him up. The bloodsucker's body was being torn to pieces right in front of us. And we weren't doing it! The tiger scratched is razor like claws against a nearby boulder creating sparks. The sparks hit against the dry ground, creating a fire. Soon they were both done and watched the flames rage purple. The lion roared with satisfaction.

_Oh yeah! That's what I'm TALKING about. Whoo! _Boomed and male's voice. The lion seem to smile and pranced around.

_Oh do shut up Mr. Glory Hog! _ The caracal snorted, _I helped too you know. _The voice was also male. The tiger suddenly turned its head and stared at us. The other two cats looked too. Suddenly they were in front of us growling and baring their teeth.

_Hey now. Let's not start that. We mean no harm. _Sam said.

_Who are you?_ They demanded together. I spoke up.

_Werewolves. Now what are you?_ Just to be safe I showed them my teeth but they didn't flinch. It was difficult to intimidate them since they were bigger then me.

_At ease Luke and Cody _the tiger commanded_._ Almost immediately, they backed off, only to sand at it's flanks. The tiger looked at us with it's brown eyes.

_I'm sorry about that. They get too protective sometimes. _The tiger stopped to glare at the lion and the caracal.

_Who and what are you _Sam demanded.

_My name is Bella Swan. This is Luke_ She motioned toward the lion who bobbed it's head once _and Cody_ the caracal nodded _and we are werecats._

**AN: Sorry about the shortness of the chapters. Hope you like and the picture of the trio are in my profile. Just so you know a caracal is a type of rare African wildcat.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Heyy guys I know I haven't updated in like… a year. Sorry bout that but I sorta forgot about it xD. Well here's a new chapter and if u guys still like it then I'll continue. And I do not own twilight but I do own Luke and Cody **

**Bella POV**

The wolves just stared. I internally laughed when I saw the red one's muzzle open in surprise. I don't blame them, werecats are very rare and almost everybody had forgotten about them.

_What the hell is a werecat?_ A lanky sandy colored one questioned. It was my turn to stare. How could a _were_wolfnot know what a _were_cat is?

_Well, what's a werewolf?_ I asked rather rudely. It's not like me to be mean but come one, can't he put two and two together? His eyes narrowed at me and his muzzle pulled back slightly. Cody protectiveness rose and he growled. _Cody_, I warned glaring at him. I looked back at the sandy wolf. _A werecat is just like a werewolf, _I explained,_ the only difference is that we can form into any type of cat, hence the name were_cat_. Observe. _I started to shudder and felt myself shrink. I shrank and shifted until I was a white domesticated house cat. I watch amused as the all the wolves eyes widened. Uncomfortable with being small, I shifted back to my tiger form. A black wolf stepped toward me, much to Luke and Cody's distaste.

_My name is Sam, Sam Uley. I am the Alpha of this pack, if you wouldn't mind maybe you and your,_ he looked at Luke and Cody trying to figure out what to address them as _pack could change back to your human forms so we can get to know each other better. _I glanced at Luke and Cody.

_Don't tell me your actually considering this Bell, _Luke snarled glaring at Sam, _what if it's a trap._ Luke never did like meeting other supernatural creatures. After all, before he joined me, I found him half dead due to a vampire attack. Ever since then he's nervous of all other supernatural beings.

I looked in his eyes and said gently, _Not all people are bad. Now go into the forest and change. _He and Cody obeyed. I looked back toward the wolves and notice them heading back to do the same. I went behind a bush and slowly started shifting back in my human form. I took out a bag that I had put there earlier and put on blue skinnies and a dark green button up. I fixed my long chocolate brown hair before getting up.

When I stood I was Cody standing there looking at where the wolves had went. I have to admit, Cody was very handsome. Long shaggy dirty blond hair, green eyes that put emeralds to shame, tall with nothing but muscles. If Cody wasn't like a brother to me… I would diffidently be attracted. He was were nothing but a pair of black jeans, showing off his toned torso. A few seconds later Luke came out his short black hair sticking up in different directions. He looked at me with his gray colored eyes, as if asking 'Are you sure about this?' I gave him a reassuring look. Then I heard a different voice.

"Bella?" I looked toward the forest and saw guy with short black hair and a very serious look on his face. " I'm Sam," he said. Then one by one seven more people emerged from the forest. It was all funny how they all resembled each other. Each of them had cropped black hair and dark tan skin. Ironically, the most mean looking one was the female. She had her black hair short just like the rest of them and had a scowl on her face. I then noticed she was the only girl in the pack. I looked at the whole pack but stopped at the last one. I stared at him and he stared back. His black eyes studied me, looking me up and down. His dark eyebrows were pulled down and then he met my eyes again. Sam then cleared his throat. I turned my gaze back to him.

"So… What would you like to know Sam Uley" I asked looking at him. He looked back at me, his expression turned more serious, if that was even possible.

"Everything"

**AN: Sooo….. what do u guys think? Yay or nay? I'm a little rusty since I haven't written anything for a while. But if u guys still like I'll keep it up.**


End file.
